Deadly Six Get Expelled GIGANTIC AND COLOSSAL TIME
Principal: Deadly Six, I heard that you've been very bad students today at school and I can't believe you broke Azura’s leg! She will not recover for 5 months and she needs to take physical therapy and she can't even speak thanks to you! Also, your teachers and classmates have told me about all of the bad and terrible things that you did like making fake VHS, DVD and Blu-ray openings, looking inappropriate stuff, uploading and showing inappropriate art, drawing big fat meanies, drawing ugly pictures, putting nonsense and swearing comments on YouTube, skipping school, skipping assignments, skipping lessons, being late, refusing to do your schoolwork, sleeping in class, destroying the chalkboards, throwing your worksheets away, chewing gum in class, flinging apple sauce at people, cutting class, failing cooking class, cursing at your teachers, yelling at your teachers, attacking your teachers, cursing at your classmates, yelling at your classmates, attacking your classmates, cursing at students, yelling at students, attacking students, broke someone's foot, whacking students with a stainless steel baseball bat, smashing windows with a stainless steel baseball bat, stealing money from the vending machines, starting food fights in the cafeteria, using profanity, punching, kicking and throwing students out of the windows from the 2nd, 3rd and 4th floors, killing them instantly, tickling Patty Rabbit’s feet during Art class, skipping school to steal someone’s nail makeover tools, giving school computers viruses, making violent threat videos out of Shimajiro and his friends and classmates, ranting on Sophie The Otter, cursing at Belle and Cinderella while they were teaching during French class, throwing volleyball at Lyndis while she's teaching during Computer class, spraying Lucy Ripples with crybaby gas to make her flood the entire school with her tears, broke someone's leg while the teacher was teaching during Chinese class, spraying Amos with crybaby gas to make him flood the entire school with her tears, summoning Great Mighty Poo to throw poop at innocent people, cutting school to go street racing, dancing to the Family Guy theme song, stealing other students' lunch money, witnessing the Strength of Street Knowledge, tickling someone’s feet during Japanese class, spraying Roxy Ruffles with crybaby gas to make her flood the entire school with her tears, watching your favorite movies, stealing other students' lunches so many times, stealing Dorothy’s lunch from Burger King, KFC, Wendy’s, Chinese restruants and other food places, destroying the computers in the ICT Room, bullying Sarah West, tickling someone’s feet during Science class, killing 30 of students by bringing a large jar of bees, tickling someone’s feet during Music class, destroying the school's iPads with a chainsaw, pushing, punching, kicking and throwing students down the stairs, killing them instantly, tickling someone’s feet during Korean class, saluting on The Save-Ums, saluting on the Flowerpuffs, destroying the computers in the Computer Lab with a chainsaw, getting very bad grades, destroying vending machines with a chainsaw, destroying the computers in the Computer Lab, throwing sand at people at the playground, throwing paper planes at Elsa and Anna while they were teaching during History class, pulling pranks on Woody Woodpecker, spraying crybaby gas at Patty Rabbit and her friends to make them flood the entire school with their tears, ranting on Sonic The Hedgehog, throwing paper planes at Miguel Rivera while he was teaching during Spanish class, spray painting graffiti on school property, drawing on the walls and throwing garden soil at people! Your behavior is awful, disgraceful and ultimately horrible! You leave me no choice but I'm not suspending you until September of 2019! Instead, you are strongly expelled from school forever permanently until further notice! You're the hyper worst student ever in the whole wide world!! Get out of here right now and never come back here ever again and I'm calling your parents and the others! Category:Deadly Six’s grounded days Trivia